Movie Premiere
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Dedicated to Cally Starkiller for giving me the idea. Basically what the title says, the Normandy crew goes to a movie premiere on Earth, in Hollywood itself. Woot. Weeeell it's the Normandy crew, anything that can happen will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Cally Starkiller and I were talking… again haha. Both of us pulled an idea from the one conversation. She got the idea for her new story, "Pervert" and I got this…. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: don't own this game.

MassEffect

Shepard rummaged through her closet, looking desperately for any sign of something reasonable for the occassion.

"I have near all the finest clothes and I STILL can't find a nice outfit." Shepard complained to her fish who seemed to be watching and waiting for her to pick a freaking outfit. Shepard huffed and continued to look through the pile of clothes.

"Hey Shep." Shepards front foor hissed open and Kasumi smiled from the doorway. "Need help?"

"No." Shepard said stubbornly, though she knew she did. "Yes." She sighed. "I had that dress you got me for the undercover op… but… I've made that my work uniform…. And all the other dresses just… I hate 'em."

"I noticed." Kasumi said.

"I might have some stuff." Kasumi offered.

Shepard stood up straight and looked at her best friend. They hadn't known eachother very long but the two of them had a connection, Shepard enjoyed her company, and their friendship.

"Really, come on." Kasumi waved her friend to the elevator. Shepard followed her friend down to the Crew Quarters level and into Kasumi's room.

Kasumi walked straight to the bar and made two shaken drinks. She handed one to Shepard and then motioned her to follow her.

"Alright. Pick your choice." Kasumi flashed her a smile under her hood.

Shepard looked at the large selection of clothes and stared, mouth agape. "Holy clothes store, Kasumi."

Kasumi laughed, "Yep. Undercover ops provide plenty of shopping oppurtunities."

"I guess." Shepard shook her head and took a gulp of her drink.

Shepard looked in the closet and pulled a certain dark green dress out. It was a strapless dress that had a heart shaped neck. Shepard smiled and held it up to herself, the left side came down to the bottom but it cut up to her upper thigh on her right leg.

On the very top of the dress, following the design of the heart shape dip, there were sequences which went down and trailed to the waist line where it curved off and went to the left hip, ending there.

Shepard moved over to the mirror that was hanging on the closet door and stood in front of it. "It's beautiful… I'll wear this one! Please?"

Kasumi giggled. "You haven't even looked at the other ones yet."

"Don't need to! It's perfect."

"Alright. Go ahead." She smiled. "It's yours."

"I'll return it after tonight."

"Nah, keep it. It's yours, I'll NEVER wear that thing again." Kasumi sipped her drink.

"Thank you so much!" Shepard lowered the dress away from her and held it properly in front of her.

"Don't mention it." Kasumi waved her hand. "Now get. You don't have much time left before we have to go…. Unless…." Kasumi seemed to be deep in thought, holding her hand up to her chin. "You wanna get EACH OTHER ready!" Kasumi smiled broadly.

Shepard thought about it for a second, not remembering a time where she'd had a "girls night". Sure she's gotten dressed up before… but this was a little different. But different was her middle name.

Shepard shrugged and took another drink. "Sure why not."

If Kasumi was even a fraction more of a girly girl she would have been a second Kelly and Kelly would have squealed with joy. Shepard thanked God that Kasumi wasn't that small fraction of a Kelly.

"Awesome!" Kasumi gulped down the remaining bit of drink and Shepard did the same, not sure what was about to happen. "C'mon!" She giggled. "We'll go to your room." Kasumi grabbed her own dress, Shepard still holding hers, and headed for the elevator.

Shepard pressed the button to summon it and when it didn't ding open immediately Kasumi handed her her dress and ran back to the room and came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Kasumi smiled again at Shepard and waited with her as they waited for the elevator to come.

The door opened and the two girls got onto the elevator and headed to Shepards cabin.

Shepard was now sitting on her floor, Kasumi up on her bed as she did her hair. Both of them had their makeup on already, their dresses laying next to Kasumi on the bed.

"So you and Garrus..." Kasumi trailed off, testing the waters Shepard assumed.

"What about us?" Shepard asked, resisting the urge to look up at her friend, not wanting to ruin what she was doing.

"How are things going?"

Shepard smiled, it had been three months since the Collectors Base was destroyed, the same amount of time that she had basically told The Illusive Man to Eff off and gave him the bird, and those three months had completely consisted on rebuilding the ship, running tests on everything, looking for leads on the Reapers, and… easing some major tension.

Things were going great with Garrus. She wouldn't lie, she didn't have a "thing" for turians, but she felt some major feelings for Garrus. "Fantastic…. Lovely, wonderful… awesome… impressive."

Kasumi laughed. "Wow maybe I'll have to hook up with a turian." Shepard almost choked on her wine. "What?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"No really, what?"

"It's just… well Garrus is different…" Shepard tried, sipping on her wine again.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shepard shook her head but winced when her movement pulled her hair. _Ouch. _

"No really, what?"

"You're pulling my hair." Shepard covered/complained.

"Well you shouldn't move so much." Kasumi said simply.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing."

"No really, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting curlers in your hair."

"Those haven't been used in ages. Where did you find rollers?"

"Well I have a knack for the 21st century stuff, and I'm a thief. Put it together." Kasumi laughed.

"Right, nice."

The two of them laughed together. Suddenly EDI's orb popped up. "Shepard, Joker wanted me to tell you that, 'You better get your cute little ass down here. I don't wanna be late.'".

"Thanks EDI."

"Logging you out."

"You know…" Kasumi started. "I bet he did that on purpose. He's trying to get you down there faster. We still got," Kasumi opened her omni tool, stopping her work on Shepards hair for the moment. "at least an hour before we have to leave. Hour and a half before it actually starts."

Kasumi shrugged and continued on Shepards hair. "Then we'll just piss 'im off. We'll wait up here until the last second before we head down."

Shepard sipped on her wine and Kasumi laughed. "Good plan." Shepard winced as a single hair got caught and pulled. "Ow, are you almost done?" She couldn't help but whine. Getting a concussion, getting shot, breaking an arm, toture… she could handle all those. Getting her hair done, not working for her.

"Yah, two more. Then you have to wait 20 minutes… then I have to put some bobby pins in… so 30 minutes. Then you can be done. I promise." Kasumi sipped on her own wine, Shepard heard the glass set back down on the nightstand.

Shepard was so not used to this. Her hair was always straight with a small flip at the end. She liked keeping it shoulder length so that it was easy to handle. She could through it up in a pony tail whenever but put it down if she was feeling pretty. Curling her hair… she had never done it before.

Shepard opened her mouth to reply when her door hissed open again, this time revealing Tali. "Oh… Shepard, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Tali! Come in!" Shepard had to focus herself not to jump up or move to quickly. "What do you need?"

"Oh well… I was just wondering if you could help me with…a… well help me pick my hood(shawl?)" Tali asked shyly.

"Of course. What are your options?"

"It's out of these two…" Tali pulled out ans showed the two friends two beautiful shawls(hood).

"Oh Tali they are both beautiful!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Okay you're done Shep." Kasumi patted Shepards shoulder and crawled to the other end of the bed that was facing the doorway rather than her closet. Shepard stood up and walked over to where Tali stood.

"They really are absolutely beautiful. I can see why you can't decide." Shepard looked at the two options, one was a dark purple with gold embroidary, the design was all swirls that looked like bunches of flowers. The other one was black with silver stitching, it had "vines" all over it that branched into flower looking designs as well.

"I like the purple one." Kasumi and Shepard concluded at the same time.

"Wow, alright then. Purple it is." Tali laughed.

Shepard sipped on her wine. The three of them ended up on Shepards bed, all of them talking about this and that, while Kasumi and Shepard sipped on their wine.

"Sooo, how's Kal?" Shepard asked smiling like, sure was sure, an idiot. Tali was just as much of a sister as Kasumi was her best friend. Tali and Shepard of course had been together longer, so their bond and memories ran much longer and deeper.

Tali stammered for a moment, "I… well he's… well I mean… he's good." Shepard laughed.

"You know Tali… I think you should go visit him soon…" Shepard suggested mischeiviously.

Kasumi giggled and was about to say something when her door once again hissed open.

"Shepard!" Jack shouted but stopped suddenly when she saw the other two girls. "What the hell is this? A slumber party?"

"We're are getting ready…"

"Great, 'cus that's why I'm here." Jack crossed her arms and walked forward, stepping down the stairs quickly.

"Huh?" All three girls said in union, none of them expecting that Jack would want help getting dolled up.

"Oh shut up. I'm still a girl aren't I?" Jack snapped at the three gaping girls.

"Yes Jack you are." Shepard confirmed nodding her head. "What do you need?" None of them were dressed yet, Tali hadn't even put on her new shawl yet, and it looked like it was almost time to pull the rollers out. Meaning they were nearing time to go.

"I don't know what to wear."

"Whats wrong with what ya got on?" Kasumi asked, sincere.

"It's not… fancy enough." Jack said uncomfortably.

"Jack… don't take this the wrong way but since when do you care about being fancy?"

"Since tonight okay? Are you going to help me or not?" She was getting impatient now.

"Alright alright. I wasn't trying to be a pain…" Shepard defended, Jack quirked an eyebrow. "What were you thinking?" Shepard asked, referring to what Jack was looking for.

"A dress… that's IT… no makeup… no wig or some shit like that… just a simple dress."

"Alright. I can do that." Shepard stood and brought out a dress, one that she personally didn't like on herself, but one that Jack could pull off nicely. It was dark red and was very short, it came about three inches above her knee, so about mid thigh. It wasn't strapless like her own but instead had a tie that would go around her neck and hold it there. It was very low on the back, going all the way to her lower back.

Shepard pulled it out and showed it to Jack. "How's this?" The only reason Shepard didn't like it was because it wasn't her style, she didn't like the low back. It was a awesome dress, just not for her.

Kasumi gasped at the beautiful dress and Tali nodded her head, a silent way of agreeing with the choice.

"It'll do." Jack said, but from the way she took it from Shepard and the way she had looked at it the first time told Shepard she liked it.

"Do you have shoes for it?"

Jack seemed to think for a moment, "I am not wearing heels."

"Well I think the combat boots will look great." Kasumi spoke up, "It will show your style even in a dress. Not to mention the way it comes up to the middle of your calf gives you a bad ass/hot look. It'll totally work for you." She finished then looked to Shepard. "Okay, let's take them out." Indicating to the rollers.

"Okay." Shepard sat back down on the floor and Kasumi went to work on her hair once more.

"Okay yah, what the fuck are those?" Jack asked. Seemingly just noticing the funny looking hair do Shepard was sporting.

"Hair rollers, to curl her hair." Tali explained, she herself had asked the same question while they had been talking before Jack had come in.

"You know how?" Jack asked.

"I asked the same question just 10 minutes ago."

"Oh…"

Shepard chuckled as Jack took the rest of the wine and sat down and started to drink it out of the bottle. Jack and Tali got dressed half way through the roller take out, when Jack came out Kasumi stopped working on her hair, Shepard stopped talking to Tali and they all stared for a moment.

"Wow, Jack, you look GOOD." Kasumi complimented.

"You do look good Jack. That dress is flattering." Tali agreed.

"What they said combined." Shepard laughed. "The dress is perfect for you."

Maybe if Jack wasn't so tough she'd be blushing but it did bring a smile, and not one of her evil, I'm gonna kick your ass, smiles.

She did look really good too, it wasn't a big change, just simple change of clothing, but that's all she needed. Her make-up and shoes were exactly the same, but they made the dress work for her.

Kasumi was working on her hair again, Jack finishing off what was left of the wine, and Tali was talking with Shepard.

Kasumi went to the bathroom and got ready herself, touching up her hair and make-up as wel as changing into her dress.

"Holy… wow Kasumi. You look… great." Shepard looked her "sister" up and down. All of her girls looked fantastic. Kasumi had a dark purple dress on, it had spaghetti straps, it hugged her waist just as her regular suit did but it flowed out at the end of her waist; the hem stopped at the knees. Her hood was gone and she had a black shimmering scarf wrapped around her waist. Her short black hair was pulled back into a small bun held back by a matching purple, large, flower. She had black pumps on and dark makeup.

"Thanks Shep."

"Joker is growing impatient Shepard. We are only 20 minutes out." EDI popped up.

"Thank you EDI, and tell Joker to shove it."

"…. Logging you out."

"We're ready anyway." Tali added after the orb left.

And they were. All of them dressed and ready to go.

"Alright. Let's move out." Shepard said in her Commander voice.

"On your six." Kasumi saluted.

And the four girls left Shepards now messy room, clothes, wine glasses, wine bottles, rollers, and shoes littered the floor, and into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Please, if you can go back to chapter one. I edited the ending cus I thought it was a rather weak ending. So I added a whole new thing to it. It's quick, so you won't have to re read the whole thing. Just… like one paragraph…

Anyway enjoy.

I don't own MassEffect.

MassEffect

Garrus looked at himself in the windows reflection, he was in the armory with Jacob as the said man went on and on about Miranda. The poor man was like a lost puppy when it came to the woman.

"Yes… I agree." Garrus said atomatically, running soley on auto pilot, his mind actually on Shepard rather than if Miranda prefers red or white roses.

"That doesn't even make sense to the question…" Jacob crossed his arms and stared at Garrus.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I must have zoned out… I was just thinking about…" The door hissed open and Kelly walked in. "The girls are finally down, Miranda included." She announced to the nervous boys, Garrus for a different reason than because he wonders if Shepard will like him.

Garrus nodded, excusing Kelly from the room, the door hissing closed. "So… do you think I should go for the "quiet, listening kind" or the, "I'll talk as long as you don't tell me to shut up kind"? Jacob asked.

"Personally?"

Jacob looked at Garrus anxiously, nodding his head once.

"I don't think women find either one of those "kinds" attractive. I know it's… rather orginal or cliché… but, just 'be yourself'." Garrus advised.

"That's… stupid." Jacob shook his head stubbornly.

Garrus shrugged, not caring what the Ex-Cerberus Officer thought.

Jacob walked past Garrus through the door to CIC level to greet the girls.

Garrus rolled his shoulders and looked at his reflexion one more time, and sighed.

Shepard walked into the Armory just as he was about to turn and leave, following Jacob.

"Shepard, hey." He greeted, turning to face her.

"Hey Garrus. You look great." She smiled sincerely. Shepard looked him up and down, enjoying his civillian clothes instead of his bulky armor.

"Thanks Shepard." Garrus looked her up and down, enjoying the veiw. Her dress was a dark green, it complimented her dark long hair and her dark green eyes shone and stood out, looking so much more green than he'd ever seen before.

The dress had a slit, revealing her toned legs. She was wearing high black heels, different than his usual work heels. He slowly eyed her fromtop to bottom. He didn't have a "fetish" for humans but Shepard was different.

"Enjoying the view?" She smirked.

Garrus' gaze shot to her face. "Yes, definently." He smiled.

She walked up to him slowly and placed a gentle hand on his scarred side. "You okay?" Looking a little more sensitve and serious.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, not sure why she would be asking.

"It's… Earth…"

"Yeah." He said and looked down rather than at her. "But…" He looked back at her, "I'm fine. Unless… you'd rather I didn't come as your… date." Shepards eyes grew as wide as Mordin's, "I'd understand!" He said quickly. "You are a very important person on your planet, coming in with a turian as your date would have the paparazzi all over you. Not to mention that Al Juli whatsherface too…."

"Garrus stop." Shepard placed a single finger over his lips. "I WANT you to be my date. I think you've known me long enough to know that I don't give a varrens ass what people think about me." She lowered her finger away from his lips. "I love you. And if you think I would not be more than delighted to have you by my side… as my partner, my friend, my date, or ANYTHING… you are horribly mistaken."

Garrus sighed but not because he was upset.

"Garrus Vakarian, I will ask you this again. Will you be my date to this Movie Premiere of our crazy adventures, that will be horribly reenacted and incredibly inaccurate?"

Garrus laughed at her proposal, "I would be delighted." He smiled and offered his hand, she took it graciously, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Fantastic." She smiled at him.

"Shall we?" He asked, formally, offering her his arm. _Thank god for the extranet. _Garrus thought. Grateful for researching human traditions. He remembered finding that it was formal to go arm and arm, and that holding hands was always a plus. He got to kissing and had winced, knowing that couldn't work. He figured he would just have to make up for that with other human traditions.

Shepard rested her left hand in the crook of his right arm. "We shall."

The two exited the Armory arm in arm, immediately after exiting Miranda was yelling at them.

"I hope this little pep talk is over, we are behind schedule. I do not want our people, or humans, to be thought of as… incapable of being on time."

"Okay little miss punctual…" Shepard shot back. "We are all of three minutes behind schedule, get over it." Shepard shook her head. She looked at Jacob who was standing behind Miranda staring at her ass uncontrollably and without shame.

She pulled her arm away from Garrus' and stood up straight, holding her hands behind her back; classic military posture.

"Alright team. This mission will not be easy. But we survived Collectors… I KNOW we can beat these Paparazzi." She said in her Commander voice, saying the word 'Paparazzi' as if it was a threat. "Don't let them corner you, but do not lose patience. The best tactic for this enemy? Be patient, be polite, and don't be tricked into their traps. Don't show them anything that can be used against you! It won't be easy."

"But I know you are capable. I trust and believe in you. Oh and Zaeed." She zeroed him out. "Just don't speak… at all. Jack hold back your temper."

She eyed Hawthorne up and down when she noticed him checking Jack out, but moved on; if she says anything Jack would probably snap him in half biotically… though she could probably do it without biotics.

"Miranda no lectures. Grunt…." She trailed off, not sure what he should or should not do. "Just… behave."

"Are we clear?" She asked, just as Commander…ish as she could. When they nodded their understanding she nodded once. "Dismissed."

Everyone turned and started talking with one another, she watched as Jack turned around to see a staring Hawthorne, but instead of snapping him in half she laughed and pulled him away to the tech lab.

Shepard rose her eyebrows and turned to Garrus, she nodded her head to the cockpit and he followed behind her; both heading for cockpit.

"Joker…" She started but stopped when said man held up his hand to silence her. She snapped her mouth shut.

"This is SR-2 Normandy to Dock 4. Are we clear for landing?" He asked over the comm.

"This is Dock 4. You are clear for landing." A voice crackled over the comm.

"Roger that." Joker confirmed and then turned around to face his friend and his CO.

"Ready for some fun and excitement? Not only are we on Earth but we're in HOLLYWOOD! It's, like, a dream come true."

Shepard went to reply when Joker shooshed her, she sent him a warning look but complied.

"EDI? Why aren't you making a comment on my dream come true? Like how I'm only going to focus on the girls in short skirts… or want to do one thing or another… or SOMETHING. Or simply making fun of the fact I have a dream." Joker questioned the blue orb.

"Simply having a dream, Jeff, is not something that needs commenting on." EDI said simply.

"See there you have it, Joker. She's not out to get you." Garrus said from beside Shepard.

"She just WANTS you to think that…" Joker shot back.

"Uh huh." Garrus nodded his head.

"Anyway." Shepard interrupted, "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Joker answered and got out of his chair. "No stealing the ship EDI." Joker joked.

"I would have no use for stealing…"

"That was a joke." Shepard and Joker said at the same time, garrus not getting the joke.

"I see." EDI blinked but didn't say anything further.

Shepard chuckled. "Lets go boys."

Shepard got on the last remaining RT, they had rented out 5 of them, the others had already gone down to the hotel.

"C'mon." She said chipperly.

"Why are YOU so happy?" Joker asked, limping to the shuttle, Garrus following close behind.

"Cus I got my boys with me!" She said happily, disappearing into the shuttle.

"We aren't her 'boys'." Joker said stubbornly.

He stopped and looked behind him to the tall turian behind him. Garrus seemed to think for a moment., then nodded comically.

"Yah we are."

"Yeaaah." Joker agreed and finished his way to the shuttle.

MassEffect

Third Chap on it's way. :D

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I screwed up. on the part of describing Kasumi, I'll be fixing it soon; as soon as I get internet again. :-p

But I'll tell you now so that you can get a picture of her PROPERLY.

The black shimmering scarf is NOT around her waist! It's around her neck. And I forgot to mention that her purple mark on her lip is still there. That was it. But it makes a HUGE difference.

Disclaimer: I don't' own the ppl, the game, or even Hollywood.

AN: Okay, at the very beginning you will read that Shepard, Kasumi and Jack are doing that leg thing girls common do with eachother, where you link arms and you step over eachothers legs while walking. You know what I mean? It's hard to explain. If you've seen Princess Diaries 2 then you know when Mia and her friend (haven't seen it in a while sorry about not knowing names.) are walking down the hall together, walking the way I described… THAT'S what they are doing.

Hope that made sense.

MassEffect

Shepard linked her arms with Kasumi and Jack. The three of them walking in step, putting their legs over each other. Tali was laughing beside them, unable to do it but still enjoying the scene.

"What are they doing?" Garrus asked his friend.

"Being girls." Joker explained and shrugged his shoulders.

Garrus chuckled, "Right." Garrus stared at the three girls backs, completely baffled by their behavior, especially Jack, was this really what girls acted like? Not the hardass girls he normally saw.

They were walking down the board walk, Joker, Shepard, and Garrus had caught up with the others and the group was now walking towards the theater.

As it came into veiw though Kasumi, Shepard, and Jack broke the link and went to their dates.

Shepard and Garrus – duh.

Tali and Kasumi – best friends without dates.

Jack and Hawthorne – last minute decision.

Miranda and Jacob – much to Jacobs pleasure and Miranda's "inconvience".

Gabby and Kenneth – Shepard owed Tali $100.

Kelly and Thane – Don't go there.

Chakwas and Joker – NOT together!

And everyone else was by themselves, Zaeed was coming up behind Kelly and Thane, followed by Grunt, Samara came up behind, Mordin in tow.

The group made their way to the theater, one date, or person, behind the other.

Shepard almost feared this now, getting ready was fun; she had got to hang out with her best friends while having wine. She looked behind her to all her said girls and smiled, they all looked fantastic. She absolutely adored Kasumi's dress, Jack was rocking her old red dress, and Tali looked stunning in her new head dess.

She was just afraid of the reporters that would be going crazy, not to mention all the paparazzi Shepard closed her eyes, allowing Garrus to guide her, _Please oh please don't let anyone be stupid! _she thought.

They came up to the red carpet and flashes of lights surrounded her and her team. She wondered silently if she should have warned them about that too, during the briefing.

"Shepard!"

"Shepard over here!" More flashes.

"Garrus Vakarian!" More shouts from reporters and paparazzi's to get their attention.

"Shepard is garrus your date?" One person made it through.

"Yes" She answered happily and confidently and kept walking with Garrus arm in arm.

"Jack!" Jack looked but didn't say anything, "Subject Zero!" the reporter tried again, Shepard cringed and whipped around to face Jack who looked at her stunned.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly, seemingly not caring about the old nickname.

Shepards eyes grew in size momentarily before she rose her eyebrows, shrugged and turned back around.

"Shepard, what do you expect of this film?" Another reporter asked only a couple steps before she was safe inside the building.

"No comment." Honestly she thought it would SUCK, but she couldn't say THAT…. They would be on her like a bunch of blood sucking leeches. Only they would be pride sucking leeches.

"No comment? Does that mean that you don-" The reporters voice was cut off as Shepard entered the building with her friends.

Shepard turned to face, all of her crewmembers and sighed dramtically, "Good work team! I'm proud of all of you." And to be honest she really was, no embarrassing comments, or crazy biotic or otherwise attacks or outbursts. "Sorry I didn't warn you about their "blinding attack" she laughed.

The rest of the crew laughed too, all of them seeming to enjoy the lighthearted joke about their new "enemy".

"Commander."

"Yes Kasumi?"

"What can we expect to come next?"

"A good question!" Shepard said in her Commander voice. "We have 10 minutes before we are brought in. Be ready to expect, boredom, nodding off, unbelievable urge to point and laugh at your "character", and incredible impulses to correct inaccurate missions or happenings. All these things will be most expected."

She held her hands behind her back again and started to pace slowly, "Other things may occure, be prepared for ANYTHING." She swiped her right hand from across the left side of her waist to the other. "I advise complete control. Do not laugh and do not 'aw' unless the audience does. It would cause some serious problems otherwise. Understood?" She looked over her team.

"Commander Shepard?" Somebody asked from behind her.

Shepard whirled around held her hands behind her back again, and cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes?" her voice cracked from the surprise, she growled when she heard snickering behind her.

"The movie is getting ready to begin, are you ready to take your seats?"

"Yes." Shepard nodded once.

"Very good, this way please." The young gentleman showed the team to their seats in the theater.

Garrus sat down next to Shepard and grinned. "Never seen you red before Shepard…"

"Oh shut up."

"Yes Ma'am." He chuckled, still going on the hard ass Commander image she had portrayed just moments ago.

"Shep!" Kasumi whispered turning in her seat to face the Commander who was in the row and seat behind her.

"Yah?" She leaned forward in her own seat so that she could hear her whisper.

"You want popcorn?" She offered the box of popcorn, an old, but still favorite movie snack.

"Do I ever!" Shepard smiled and grabbed a handful and popped two at a time into her mouth. "Thanks!" She leaned back in her seat as Kasumi turned back around to face the screen, talking and explaining to Tali the orgins and "awesome-ness" of the snack.

"Watch this." Shepard whispered to Garrus as she threw three pieces of popcorn in the air and caught them all in her mouth, only moving her head to make sure they made it.

"Impressive" Garrus complimented her skills.

"Thanks!" Shepard grinned and ate the remaining popcorn normally.

As the beginning credits started to roll the camera going over the Citadel going through the cities and parks and out; leading to space where it kept going further and further out, only stars and planets going by. Slowly, fading in and out, were the faces of her 'team' their names 'floating' by as their faces faded in and out. Shepard smothered her giggles successfully so nobody aside from her team could hear.

The actors/actresses looked nothing like her team… at all.

Garrus however could not hold in his laugh in as well when they got to "Shepard". "That looks NOTHING like you." He whispered after he controlled his laughter.

"I sure hope not." She took in the face of 'Shepard', instead of long brown, naturally curly, hair, she had short brown STRAIGHT hair. Her eyes were the same but her height was off, by a ton. She, the real Shepard, was 5' 4", short as hell; the actor Shepard had to be 6' something.

Shepard shook her head, in a amusment/'horror'. The movie began and it became even harder not to laugh at either 'herself' or 'Garrus'. Who the hell was Brandon Keener anyway? Didn't sound much like a turian name to begin with.

Shepard gave the movie one thing, the people were fast. They had just finished the Collector just two years ago, that's some fast casting, producing, and directing. Maybe too fast, she smothered another giggle, this was ridiculous.

Zaeed hadn't been very good with keeping quiet through the whole movie. Always making smart ass comments or barking at a lame line. "Sshh!" The crowd hushed for the 50th time.

Zaeed was about to shoot a comeback when Samara, of all people, punched him in the arm. "Silence." She hissed.

The biotic glowed blue for a moment before stopping and continuing her meditation instead of watching the vid.

Zaeed actually remained silent and instead ate more popcorn obnoxiously and watched the vid silently, for how long was anybody's guess.

"Holy shit man!" Joker, the real one, exclaimed when 'Joker' started to actually flirt with EDI. "What the shit is this?" He started to stand when Chakwas pulled him back into the seat while the audience hushed him.

"Joker. Be quiet." Chakwas advised, "it's just a vid."

"They don't think that." Joker huffed and crossed his arms.

Shepard felt very bad for her team but there wasn't much she could do.

And throughout the entire movie there were issuses such as that. Random and obnoxious barking from Zaeed, cursing and muttering under breaths from Joker, Garrus growling when his "loyalty mission", as Hollywood had called such missions, and they played it up by making him take the shot anyway, even though she was still standing in front of Sidonis; Shepard had barely been able to calm him down in time before he blew up and had his own freak out.

Jack had yelled and whooped whenever they had something to do with Cerberus getting killed, tortured or otherwise.

Kasumi got emotional when they showed the whole ordeal with the greybox; she kept it.

Tali started to cry tears of joy when the trial came up, and 'Kal Reeger' stood up for her.

Samara had left the theater when her own 'loyalty mission' came up, of course she knew how it ended and didn't want to relive it.

Miranda was pissed at the obvious image Cerberus was given, seen as the bad guys. And of course Jacob agreed with everything, the whole time his gaze lower than her eyes.

The whole team burst out laughing when 'Shepard' gave The Illusive man the bird after the Collector mission, getting yet another hush. "Well at least THAT is accurate." Shepard whispered.

Once the movie let out and everyone was milling around in the foyer, mostly all human food, since it was Earth; even though they knew aliens would be at the premiere.

The team laughed and joked about the movie quietly, some being pulled away at random times to talk to fans or for an interview, each time Shepard crossed her fingers.

"Did you see the costumes? Those collectors looked like asari dressed in a varren costumes!" Joker laughed.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Kelly asked.

"Oh…" Joker made a face but stayed quiet.

Shepard looked around, her arm around Garrrus' waist, his arm around her shoulders. She was just WAITING for some sort of reporter trap, or someone to do something REALLY stupid.

_Speaking of stupid…_ Shepard thought,tuning out whatever other people were talking about for the moment. _where the hell is Zaeed? _She hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hey! It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know she was married. She said nothing of the sort!" Zaeed yelled. _And the Devil speaks again._ Shepard sighed.

Everyone turned to the commotion, and Shepard left Garrus' side.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shepard hissed as she neared the two security gaurds, a pissed off a husband, a half undressed wife, and a clearly restrained Zaeed.

"Your TEAM MEMBER came onto my wife!" The man pointed an accusing finger at the culprit.

"I bet he did." Shepard sighed. _Pervert. _"What's your name sir?"

"McKay, Rodney Mckay." The man crossed his arms.

"Okay Mr. McKay. I apologize for his behavior, I figured he would try some shit but I didn't think it would go as far as that. I assure you that he will be taken care of."

"And that's all we ask for." The wife said. She was a short brunette, she reminded Shepard of Kaiden's new wife, Sherry. The lady walked away, and McKay nodded his head at the security allowing the men to leave.

"Get." Shepard nodded to the group Normandy crewmembers, the man grunted and left.

"Man I married too soon…." He said once they had all left, leaving Shepard and McKay alone.

"Sir?"

"My wife died two years ago, she died from a plague that had come to Earth from another planet."

"I'm so sorry." Shepard sympathsized. "What was her name?"

"Jennifer. She was a doctor. We worked at the same station for awhile, I was the tech nerd she was the doctor. I frequently vistited her whether it was because of a sickness or because I was stupid and hurt myself. Or…." He chuckled, "Just so I could see her smile. She had such a beautiful smile."

Shepard smiled at him weakly, feeling his pain.

"Sorry, I just went into that story and you didn't even ask." McKay shook his head, running his fingers through his thinning hair.

"No, I don't mind. Though I do have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you move on so fast? If you didn't even want to."

"She told me too. Jen told me, while she was on her death bed, that I needed to move on. That I couldn't obsess over finding a cure, or finding some way to go back in time. That I needed to find love again, to enjoy life; even without her. For once in my life I actually listened to her, and now I'm paying for it with a unfaithful wife who I don't even truly find anything interesting about her. I don't think I ever really loved her, she was just my first girlfriend after Jen so."

Shepard shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. And about your crew member…"

"He'll be taken care of." Shepard assured.

"Nah don't worry about it."McKay waved his hand in the air carelessly. "Sure I was pissed, but it's not like it was the first time. Thank you Commander Shepard." He held out his hand.

"Good luck McKay." She took his hand and shook it.

"My boss used to tell me that all the time." McKay gave a lopsided grin.

"His last name was Shepard too. Cornal John Shepard. However… he went M.I.A a few years back."

"Man bad couple years huh?" Shepard shook her head_, he lost his CO and his wife… ouch._

"Lost my whole team and my wife, yeah. Terrible couple years. Anyway I'm done complaining. I'll see you around Shepard."

Shepard nodded her head as he departed.

"Things alright?" Garrus came up behind her.

"Hm, oh. Yeah, he's not as upset as he could have been." Shepard shrugged and linked arms with her date once again.

"Well that's good."

"Yep, so are you ready to go?"

"Definently." Garrus nodded and the two walked to where the rest of the team seemed to be getting restless.

"Can we go now?" Jack said as soon as Shepard and Garrus approached. "Just cause I look awesome in the dress doesn't mean that it's comfortable. And these men are starting to piss me off, same with the reporters." Jack crossed her slender, tattooed, arms across her chest.

"Yes. Let's move out team!" Shepard said as they exited the building and into the flashing streets.

MassEffect

Review pweeease


	4. Chapter 4

Okay last chap. Hope you had fun.

Disclaimer: do not own!

Oh and sorry if the McKay was… *thinks for a moment* WEIRD to some Stargate fans (if any are reading this)… but what happened was I stopped writing when I said, "what's your name sir?" And then I didn't get back on to finish until, like, 3 days later. So it came to me while I was on break so… it just kinda happened. Hope it was kinda fun.

MassEffect

"Shepard. Over here! Shepard!" Reporters shouted.

"Shepard!"

"Jack, Jack!"

"Garrus over here! How do YOU feel about your relationship with Commander Shepard?"

"I feel fantastic." Garrus said. "Shepard is an impressive woman, without her I wouldn't be here. I owe her everything, being with her on a higher level is great." Garrus said confidently, inside he was sighing with relief her didn't trip over his words. The reporter nodded and moved aside, sharing a tid bit to the camera, his camera floating in the air next to him.

"Shepard, what do you have to say about your team's behavior inside and outside the theater? Sources say that your team disrupted most of the movie, and one of your team members had caused QUITE a disturbance even after the movie was done."

"I'll be honest, though the movie was rather good there were some… controversial parts in there. Many that either upset my members or made them excited. I'm sure you can understand when Hollywood… adds its own…" Shepard paused looking for the proper word. "twist on subjects it can be a problem for some of the people who were really there." Shepard said professionally as the team continued their way down the walkway and to their ship.

"Well you must understand not everything was provided to the public so some things had to be added. Not to mention some parts may have needed to be… jazzed up." The reporter argued.

"Added? Jazzed up?" Shepard stopped her walk, the others behind her stopping as well.

The reporter cleared her throat, "Yes. That's what I said."

Shepard squinted her eyes at the reporter, staring her right in the eye. "You do not make my team member take a dangerous shot like that when he would do no such thing, when he DID no such thing!" Shepard said referring to the Garrus 'loyalty mission'.

"You do not jazz things up by making my pilot flirt and 'fall in love' with a COMPUTER! Such things not only embarrass my members but also make them look bad." She shouted.

The crew members and reporters all looked at her in surprise, utterly silent.

"My crew are good people, fantastic people. I trust my them with my life, they all have their quirks but none of them are like the people you people made them out to be. So the next time you want to defend a movie rather than understand why my people were disrupting from time to time, maybe you should understand that Hollywood has the tendancy to be over dramatic; and their 'jazzing up' is more than inaccurate. Always has been always will be."

Shepard finished her little rant and continued walking all the reporters silent as she walked arm in arm with Garrus, leading her team back to the shuttles and onto the ship.

"Nice." Joker commented once they were clear of any reporters.

"Yes, very impressive." Garrus agreed.

"It had to be said." Shepard shrugged.

"Well you sure said it!" Zaeed said from behind her.

Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that that is done and over…." Kasumi started. "Party at my place?" She asked, walking up next to Shepard.

Shepard thought for a moment. "Why the hell not?" Shepard smiled at her friend.

"Yes!" Kasumi pumped her arm in the air. "Party at my place!" She announced to the rest of the crew, followed by whoops and hollers.

MassEffect

"Karaoke!" Kasumi shouted.

"Noooo." Some people drawled, while others cheered.

Shepard was between both, she was enjoying drinking her stirred AND shaken drink with Garrus, but she loved singing. Near half the crew had changed out of their fancy attire, she had. She was in jeans and a green tank top, her hair was still curled but instead of being up and pretty it was just down and around her shoulders.

Kasumi still had her hood off but was in her usual suit, Tali had switched out her head dresses for her casual one again, and Jack was back in her usual attire, a leather vest and cargo pants.

"Shepard c'moooon. Sing with us!" Kasumi beckoned her.

"Maybe the next one." She shouted over the cheers and already playing music.

"C'mon Shep!"

"If you sing then I will." She smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Fine. We can do a duet!"

"That is NOT what I said…. But I'm game!" Shepard laughed, setting her drink down next to Garrus, reserving her spot next to him.

"Great!" Kasumi beamed. Shepard stood up and said, "I'll be RIGHT back Garbear."

Garrus rolled his eyes goodheartedly.

"Well there are only two songs that are for two girls on here that are duet…" Kasumi said flipping through the Karaoke machine.

"What songs?" Shepard asked, pulling her hair up into a quick and loose pony tail.

"One and the Same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato… and Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce."

Shepard thought for a moment putting her hands on her hips. "One and the Same." She said finally.

"Really?" Kasumi asked, shocked.

"Yeeeaah." Shepard said after a beat.

"But you LOVE Telephone."

"I over played it." Shepard admitted, scrunching up her face.

"Oh." Kasumi nodded, "One and the Same it is."

Kasumi pressed play. "I'm pretty sure this is a kids song…" Kasumi said as the music started, handing Shepard a mic.

"Tonight… we're all kids." Shepard smirked.

"Understood." Kasumi smiled, starting off the song.

MassEffect

"Garrus… you're strooong." Sheppard drawled.

"Yep…" He agreed. "And you are druuuunk." He joked.

"Yeaaah. But I sing better drunk so…" She had sung almost all night after the duet with Kasumi, "including songs like, Girlfriend, Poker Face, Don't Know Why, Come Away With Me, Hallelujah, finishing up with New Classic, sung with Joker. The elevator door dinged open revealing her door.

"I think you rock at singing either way… sober or drunk." He smiled as she pressed the door pad to her room, for him.

"You're too kind." She smiled.

"You wanna get dressed?" Garrus asked as he laid her down on the bed, she still had on her jeans, and tank.

"Nooo." She whined. "Too tired…"

Garrus chuckled, "Alright." He looked down at the already half passed out Shepard, her long curls sprawled over the pillow.

"Stay tonight?" She asked dreamily, her eyes already closed.

"If you want." He said, getting on the other side of her, holding her close.

"Goodnight Garrus." She yawned.

"Good night Shepard." He wrapped his arm around her, bringing the blankets over them.

"Had a great evening…" She murmered, followed by a soft snore. She was out cold.

"Thanks for bringing me as your date." He whispered. Completely sincere. He knew that taking him was a risk for her image, but that's what he liked about her, among other things. She could care less. She cared more about him and their happiness over reporters and public approval.

He hoped that she knew he felt the same way for her. Caring more about her than anyones approval of their relationship. With out her, there would be no him. He would do everything he could to keep her here by his side.

He stroked her hair gently and nuzzled her neck briefly, "I love you Shepard." He whispered into her long curls, within moments he too was asleep. Completely content.

Tonight was his first movie premiere, and if they were all going to end like this. Her in his arms, then he hoped there were several others.

MassEffect

Aaall done. That was one of my shorter stories… but I'm kinda proud of it. There are a lot of problems with my grammar and my descriptions… but those are being fixed. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!

Btw, as for the songs Shepard had sung, I used what played on my Zune. It was on shuffle. *shrugs*


End file.
